Systems for the transport and slurrying of cuttings on an oil well or drilling rig normally comprise:
1. A conveying system (1) to transport the cuttings from the point of discharge of the cuttings from the liquid/solids separation equipment (2) to a slurrying tank. Conveyors are normally of a screw of drag chain type, or conveying can be in a fluid stream. PA1 2. A slurry tank (3) agitated by an agitator (4) into which the cuttings are discharged and mixed with the slurrying fluid. PA1 3. A pump (5) provided with a gland or seal (6) for transporting the slurry (7) to the processing equipment or for transfer to storage.
The above prior art system is generally represented in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
Disadvantages of the above system include its space, weight, and relative complexity, the control required, the cost of manufacturing, the tendency for solids to settle and/or block the pump suction pipework (8), and the buildup in areas of lower agitation.
In the invention described hereinafter the disadvantages listed above are removed or at least reduced, giving advantages in size, weight, complexity, operability and/or efficiency of operation.